1. Technology Field
The disclosure is directed to a decoding technique and more particularly, to a decoding method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demands for storage media have increased drastically. A rewritable non-volatile memory (e.g., a flash memory), provided with features such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, is adapted to be built in various portable multi-media devices exemplarily mentioned above.
Data exists in a form of charges in memory cells of the rewritable non-volatile memory module. During the use process of the rewritable non-volatile memory module, loss of the charges in the memory cells may occur due to a variety of factors and further result in reading errors in the memory cells. Thus, in some memory storage devices, data from a host system may be encoded and then stored. When the host system is to read the data, the encoded data is read and decoded to attempt to correct errors therein. Thereafter, only the data which is decoded and confirmed as correct is transmitted to the host system. However, in some situations, if too many errors exist in the read data, the data may not be successfully decoded. Particularly, if the rewritable non-volatile memory module includes a three-dimensional memory cell array, the loss of the charges in the memory cells may further be accelerated due to short distances among the memory cells.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.